1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular to the field of distributed data processing systems which permit an affinity relationship to be established between multiple users wherein such users share selected software command operations. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to distributed data processing systems which permit the consensual delegation of selected software command operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distributed data processing systems are well known in the prior art. Such systems generally permit a plurality of end users to be simultaneously coupled via a network to a central processor or alternatively, permit multiple computers or work stations to be coupled together in a so-called Local Area Network (LAN). Such systems often permit multiple users to share computer assets or objects such as documents, databases, files, programs, computational facilities, or electronic mail facilities.
In the modern electronic office environment, it is common for a data processing system to permit an individual, often referred to as a "client" to delegate software command operations to other individuals, within the office. Such individuals are generally referred to as "delegates." In a so-called "affinity" relationship, two individuals may share access to a common address space within the system memory. For example, a secretary may have an affinity relationship with her employer which permits her to access electronic mail addressed to her employer. This affinity relationship is also often referred to as a "privilege" relationship, wherein one individual has the "privilege" of accessing software command operations which are normally only accessible by a second individual.
While existing distributed data processing system permit the designation of one individual as a delegate on behalf of another individual or client, modern state-of-the-art data processing systems assume that the delegate wishes to take responsibility for such command operations. There exists no mechanism in the prior art which permits a delegate to control the amount of processing which that individual is willing to undertake on behalf of another user. Further, known systems do not permit a user who has been delegated by another user to limit the amount of time during which that individual is willing to undertake selected software command operations.
Therefore, it should be obvious that a need exists for a method and apparatus whereby users within a distributed data processing system may simply and efficiently negotiate affinity relationships whereby the amount of processing to be undertaken by one user on behalf of another user for a selected time frame during which this activity will occur may be mutually agreed upon.